Saving Private Masen
by Shady8967
Summary: Its the war, and Edward has signed up to become a pilot. Bella becomes a nurse to be with him. Can they fall in love before the end of the war, or will something keep them apart? I suck at summaries, please read - rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Saving Private Masen.**

**Chapter 1 – Two Sunsets.**

August 1914

My family were huddled around the wireless as the sun was rising, and I walked in from my morning walk, just as Winston Churchill said the 7 words that would change my life, forever.

'We... are now at war with Germany...'

My mother switched off the wireless before anymore could be said. It was silent for a couple of moments before all hell broke loose.

My mother threw herself at my father, grabbing at his shirt, tears streaming down her face. My father tried in vain to calm her down, but he, being as pained as she was, failed to do so. It hurt me to see her like this, but we'd all been expecting it for a while now.

I gently laid a hand on her shoulder, and it scared me to see how violently she was shaking.

'Mother... Please... We all knew this was going to happen sooner or later...'

As soon as the words left my mouth, my mother span round and slapped me, hard. I gasped, and my hand flew to my face. I was not surprised to see it was bleeding. She had slapped my with her left hand, the hand that had her wedding ring on it.

'You horrible little brat! How DARE you! You God damn father and brother...' She trailed off, her eyes growing as big as saucers, as she remembered my brother, Emmett. She launched herself at him, but before she broke down again, she turned to me.

'You're no daughter of mine.' She hissed.

My heart stopped, and I tore out of the house, grabbing a coat as I did so. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, and I sank to the ground, just on the outskirts of the forest. I struggled to catch my breath, as sobs tore through my body, threatening to rip open my chest. It was unfair! I hated this war, and it hadn't even started yet. I screamed out in frustration.

My mind started to wander, thinking about the first time we had truly discussed the war as a family. It had all been going so well until I had opened my mouth.

_~ Flashback ~_

Halfway through our evening meal, father happened to mention the war. He turned to Emmett.

'So son, what is it you want to do?' He asked, raising a forkful of food to his mouth.

'I'm going to join the RFC. Much more exciting to be in the air, rather than on the ground.' Emmett replied, giving me a wink. I knew he had always wanted to learn to fly. He said he wanted to learn how to be free.

My father merely laughed. 'My views are the complete opposite of yours. I find that the front line will be more of a challenge, and there'll be much more of a danger, not knowing whether you'll be blown up in the next couple of seconds, or if you're going to get shot.'

My mother let out a nervous giggle. 'Can we talk about something else now please?' She begged.

Emmett was already shaking his head, and he ignored what mother said.

'That's where you're wrong father! What's more dangerous than your plane being blown up by flak, being shot down into enemy lines, surviving, but then being captured, tortured before finally being put out of your misery?'

Father had nothing to say to that, and Emmett grinned triumphantly.

Emmett then turned to me. 'What's lover boy wanting to do?'

'Emmett!' My mother scolded, pushing her food around her plate.

'He's joining the RFC as well,' I whispered, my voice barely audible. That set Emmett off into laughter.

'Well, well, well, it can't be true! Not old Eddie boy! I never thought of him as an old flyboy.' He and father continued to discuss this juicy bit of information like old women, whilst my brain was conflicting against my heart. Now would be a good time to tell them what I wanted to do.

Taking a deep breath, I whispered, 'I've applied to become a nurse.'

Everyone fell silent and glanced at mother, waiting for her reaction. She seemed to be calm, so we carried on eating.

Unfortunately, the silence was short lived.

Sounds of hysterical laughter were being emitted from my mother, and this was the reaction we were all afraid of.

'You will do no such thing my girl. You WILL stay here like the rest of us,' she spat at me.

'I can't. I've already sent off my application,' I whispered. Her fist banging down on the table made me involuntary close my eyes as I tried to hide the wince that raged through my body.

'So, not only are my husband and son leaving me, my daughter has decided to sign her life away to the war as well.' She screeched, getting up and throwing her he still full plate into the sink. Resting her hands on the counter, she took a deep breath. With her back facing me, she spoke.

'I forbid you to help with this war, and so help me, if you mention the war again, I will disown you. Do I make myself clear?'

I nodded numbly. A faint smile came onto her face as she turned to look at us all. Giving one defiant nod of her head, she walked out of the room, leaving us in stunned silence.

_~ End of flashback ~_

As I sat there, watching the day draw to a close, I thought about what my mother had said to me. She had stayed true to her word, a thing I never thought I would see her do, disowning me the moment I mentioned the war. If this was my life was going to be like, I was not looking forward to it. I decided now would be a good time for me to make my way home, and I could all but pray that mother had finally calmed down.

Walking down the road, an unfamiliar voice startled me from my thoughts.

'Miss? Are you Miss Swan?' A timid boy asked me, holding an envelope in his small shaking hands.

'I am. What can I do for you?' I asked gently, stooping down to the boys own level.

'Please Miss, me mam told me to give you this,' he whispered, thrusting the envelope into my hands.

'Thank you, and send your mother my thanks as well.' I smiled graciously to him. He blushed bright red before running off, deep into the night.

Chuckling to myself, I turned the letter over and realised it was a telegram.

Hurriedly tearing it open, I read the words that were printed.

_I hate telegrams stop waste of money stop I hate saying stop stop now it says stop stop stop oh this is just ridicules stop meet me in the meadow at noon stop love Edward stop_

I sniggered after reading the telegram. He probably wasted more money on the telegram, moaning about it.

I shoved it into my pocket before continuing on my way home. Whilst walking, my mind drifted off to thoughts of Edward.

_~ Flashback ~_

I was sitting under a tree, reading a book, when a boy of around my age came walking up to me. He was drop dead gorgeous. He had bronze hair that seemed untameable, and piercing green eyes that seemed to look into my very soul.

Noticing me, he walked with a pleasant smile on his face. 'Do you come here often?' He asked, his voice like velvet.

I smiled. 'Yes actually, I do. Are you lost?'

He laughed a carefree laugh before replying. 'Is it that obvious?'

I nodded. 'Just a little. Where do you need to go?'

I need to get back to the main road. I wanted to explore, and, well, here I am now,' he said, shrugging his shoulders.

I closed my book and stood up. 'I was heading back anyway. How about I show you the say?'

'That would be perfect.'

'I'm Bella Swan, just to let you know.' I held out my hand.

'Edward Masen,' he replied, taking my hand and giving it a little squeeze.

'I suppose we had better be heading back,' I said, slowly letting go of his hand.

'I suppose he had,' He sighed.

_~ End of Flashback ~_

Walking up the path to my house, I prepared myself to be ridiculed by my mother again.

The only good thing I had to think about was seeing Edward tomorrow.

But I knew that wouldn't last long for tomorrow he was leaving to go to France to fight in the war...

Alone.

Summary (:

RFC – Royal Flying Corps. This was before the RAF had been set up.

Flak – The bursting shells fired from large weapons designed to shoot upwards at aircraft

Flyboy – A member of the air force, particularly a pilot.

**Okay (: soo... this is like WW1 and WW2 mixed together (can you tell??) haha and its about flying :D my favourite thing ever (: OOH! And the song for this chapter is called Two Sunsets by Ludovico Einaudi so go listen to it (Y).**

**I hope its okay – lemme know what you think yehh?**

**Tahh**

**x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Promise.**

August 1914

Chapter 2 

I gathered all the courage and strength that I could and slowly made my way to the meadow. My heart was pounding in my chest and I knew that this could be the last time that I would ever see Edward again.

I made my way to the centre of the field and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath of my last chance at freedom.

'Bella,' Edwards voice floated from across the meadow. My face broke into a smile and I quickened my pace so I could be with him sooner. I knew he was leaving, but for the moment, it was just me and him.

As I got closer to him, I saw he was dressed in his uniform with a bag by his side. He didn't have his wings yet, but I knew it wouldn't take him long to earn them. My stride faltered as I realised that this would probably be our last meeting for who knew how long.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped altogether, and with the wind blowing all around us, the tears started pooling in my eyes. I couldn't keep the sobs held back anymore, and they tore through my body.

Edward closed the distance between us in 3 large strides and wrapped his muscular arms around my fragile body and he held me tightly. I grabbed at him and held him tight.

'Please don't go,' I begged, looking up at him. He smiled a small smile.

'I won't be gone for long Bells, I promise.'

'No. NO!' I yelled pulling away from him. He looked confused.

'Bella? What is it? What's wrong?' He asked carefully, holding his hand out to me in a comforting gesture. I drew back from him even more.

'Don't you _dare_ promise things that you can't keep. How do you know you'll even come back at all?' I screamed at him, sobs tearing through my body.

'Bella, please, you have to trust me. I will come home.'

I waved my arms around in the air frantically. 'Oh, so its trust now is it? Edward. This is the war we're talking about. You can't trust anybody!'

Edward took a step back as if I had just slapped him.

'Are you saying you can't trust me?' He whispered.

'What? No!' I said, defeated. 'Please, you just have to understand. I can't cope without you. I... I...' I took a deep breath. 'You're my best friend. My brother. I can't lose you.'

Edward stepped forwards and took me in his arms again.

'I can't lose you. Please. I just can't...' My legs gave way and Edward gently lowered me to the ground. I kept grabbing at his clothes, muttering random things, desperate to keep him near me.

Slowly, I started to calm down. I felt myself relaxing, and Edwards arms loosen their grip on me. Gently, he pushed me away.

'Bells? I have to go. I'm sorry. My train...' he hesitated. 'I can't wait any longer.'

'What? No. Oh God, please no.' I started hyperventilating. Edward placed his hand under my chin and drew my face up so I had to look at him.

'Bells?' He whispered.

'Yes?'

'Breathe.' He said with a hint of a smile. Once again, I found myself relaxing. Before I knew it, Edward was untangling me from himself. He stood up whilst I stayed sitting down.

'Edward? Can I just ask one thing?'

'Sure,' he said, smiling.

'Do you not fear death?' I whispered.

Edwards smile faded. He crouched down level with me.

'Honest answer Bells?' He asked.

'Honest answer,' I replied.

He took a deep breath. 'I don't fear death because I know that if I die I will make it into heaven, and heaven's not that place you go to when you die. It's that moment in life when you actually feel alive.' He whispered, his hand gently cupping my face. I sighed and leaned into his touch.

'I promise you this Bella. I _will_ come back. I have so much here that I have to fight for, and I'll be damned if I lose it all. Do you believe me?'

I nodded slowly. He stood for the last time.

'Goodbye.'

And with that, he turned and left.

I finally made my way home. Alice was sitting outside my front door and the moment she saw me, she rushed to my side.

'Oh Bella. He never told me what he was going to do. If I had known I would have told you, I promise. I can't believe he's doing this to you...' Alice seethed.

'Wha...? What do you mean?' I murmured.

'You mean... he didn't tell you?'

'Alice, what's he doing?'

'Bella. I... He's... He's not coming back. He's going to France to train and then once the wars over, he's going to be going to America to study... Did he not tell you this? He told me he was going to. That was the only reason he was going to meet up with you. Oh Bella, don't cry. I didn't mean it like that. He was going to say goodbye to you as well. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Bella? Bella sweetheart. Are you okay?'

September 1914

Dear Edward,

You've been gone less than a week, and already Alice has told me that you broke your promise. Was I not worth the truth Edward? Were you too cowardly to tell me what was really going on? You disgust me Edward, and to think that I once thought of you as a brother. I can't believe I even thought of you as a friend.

You make me sick.

Bella

Bella,

Yes. I am a coward. I admit to that. But I had no other choice. Your heart was already breaking. I couldn't bear the thought of being the one to break it even more. Please, don't let us lose our friendship over this, I need you. I won't be able to survive without the thought of you waiting for me. Wanting me to survive.

Please Bella. Don't let this destroy us. I beg you.

I'm sorry.

Edward

Edward,

You lied to me. I don't know if I can forgive that easily. The whole time we've been friends, we've told each other everything. If you've lied to me about this, what else have you lied to me about? I don't know if I can take the risk.

Bella

PS I'll always be waiting for you, but will I have to keep waiting forever?

_Soo..._

_*Awkward silence*_

_You all hate me, I get it. I'm sorry. If no one reads this, I understand._

_If you do read it..._

_Review? *Sheepish grin*  
Peace out homies (Y)_


End file.
